Too far gone
by radpizzabro
Summary: Daryl couldn't wrap his mind around the things he just witnessed. Hershel was dead. NO, Hershel was KILLED. He was killed by that one eyed bastard. All hell was about to break loose. At that moment, Daryl lost any amount of rational thinking he had left. This was war. A war against survival. Only the wicked survived. If anyone knew something about being wicked it was Daryl.
1. Prologue

Warnings: The characters will most likely have OOC moments. This is my interpretation of how their escape will go now that they're separated from the group. These are only my assumptions so i'll figure out how they'll find baby Judith if they even do. Lastly, I do have a much different writing style. If it throws you off then i'm sorry.

Description:(In case you couldn't read it properly.) Daryl couldn't wrap his mind around the things he just witnessed. Hershel was dead. NO, Hershel was KILLED. He was killed by that one eyed bastard. All hell was about to break loose. At that moment, Daryl lost any amount of rational thinking he had left. This was war. A war against survival. Only the wicked survived. If anyone knew something about being wicked it was Daryl.

Note: This part is short but I just wanted to set the mood of the story for now. Hope you guys enjoy this because i'm interested in writing this out to the end.

* * *

_**Prologue: Too far away**_

Daryl ran as far as he could. His lungs screeched for oxygen as his legs lunged him forward in an aimless sprint past the gates, past the fires, past the gunshots. Past the screaming. His brain was wired to survive. Get in and get out. He has no time for emotions. No, he HAD no time for emotions. People were relying on him. His friends were. Hershel was. Beth is. Beth?

"BETH?!" Stopping sharply, the overly exhausted man turned only to see the figure of a blonde girl staggering in his direction. It was quiet easy to the trained eye that her body was about to give out. Running towards the girl, Daryl practically wheezed out with every step as he made his painful way to her. Beth was getting closer but Daryl couldn't help but wonder if she was a hallucination of his exhausted mind. He lost everyone back there right? He failed them right?

"Beth!" He hollered louder and louder as they got closer to one another. His skin decorated itself with goosebumps as he barreled straight into the frail girl. They both tumbled to the ground gasping for much wanted air. Daryl knew he lost it. He's showing emotion. But how can he not? this once he's allowed to cry. He has to cry. If he cries that means he's alive. It means that he's actually with her. That she's actually okay. That someone survived. That he wasn't alone.

"Daryl? Daryl? Daryl oh my god!" The blonde easily wrapped her arms and legs around the male's taut and stiff body. He was rock solid against Beth's soft skin. She clung to him as if she was clinging to something valuable. Humanity. She was holding on to her humanity. Their humanity. Beth knew what she saw. Beth witnessed her fathers execution and she knew that sooner or later she'd mourn him. But not now. She has a job to do. They all do. That's what daddy says. Her job; Keep Daryl Dixon intact.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to get this out there before I forgot. Hopefully this will turn into something amazing.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews! Just so you all know, i'll be taking inspirations from songs that I feel would have been perfect depictions of Daryl and Beth if they weren't in a zombie apocalypse as well as songs that can apply during it. Enjoy the following update and keep on reviewing with suggestions and what not.

**Note:** When you see things written in italics like this:_ I wonder what I should say.. _That is the character thinking. You will see a lot of that since both Beth and Daryl are relatively private people and think far too much in my opinion. Hopefully no one is confused on that and if so, message or leave it in a review so I can explain it more. Song lyrics will be in italics and quoted. Usually they will set the mood for each chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Video games_**

**_~~~~~~~~~2 weeks ago~~~~~~~~~_**

_"Swinging in the backyard, Pull up in your fast car whistling my name. Open up a beer And you say, "Get over here And play a video game." -Lana Del Rey "video games"_

Beth was finally taking a break from watching baby Judith when she decided to walk around the prison. She quietly slipped past the big metal cell block doors unnoticed and out to the courtyard. She pushed her hair behind her ears as a soft breeze licked at her skin. She could tell by the coolness that winter was slowly approaching. Her bright big eyes scanned over the perimeter, or what she could see, and allowed her eyes to stop on a image that shouldn't have caused her to react. She watched as Daryl finished cleaning up his motorcycle. His muscles stretched across his tanned arms and his experienced hands wiped down the dirt he spotted here and there. Licking her lips, Beth was determined to speak to him. For a couple of months they bonded over lil asskicker, as he calls Judith. She wanted a closer bond. She wanted to connected with him on a deeper level.

Looking down at her outfit, she frowned as she analyzed what she was wearing. She had on a lace camisole under her pale pink cardigan. Her long legs were barely covered by a pair of jean shorts. She wore her brown doc marten boots and she wondered why her thigh highs were folded down to her ankles. If she wanted to gain some respect as a woman and some attention from Daryl she'd have to play it risky. Stripping her cardigan off, Beth tousled her blonde hair and tugged her thigh highs up. Shaking off her nerves, for now, the blonde tried to picture a scenery less gory and more... normal. Walking towards the man at work, she swallowed thickly and thought of what to say to him. _Hey Daryl, why don't you polish me up like ya do with that bike._ Blushing tremendously, Beth shook her head as the heat rose up on her cheeks and she clasped her hands together. _Oh Jesus Christ, please banish these sinful thoughts from my head._

Turning around, Daryl noticed a small blonde standing a couple of feet from him. She was standing on the dirt slope that led to the gates. To him. Shifting his weight and squinting his eyes, he analyzed the situation at hand. _Why was Beth standing there? And was she praying? The fuck? What is she wearing!?_ Daryl fumbled to get a cigarette as he saw the blonde approaching him. He tried not to look at the way her shorts slightly rose higher on the pale white thighs that barely experienced a year over 18. Her small chest slightly bounced as she came into full view. _If there's a god up there can ya please take this girl and place her back in the cell block 'fore I make a fool of 'mself._ Turning his lower body slightly in the direction of the bike, Daryl eagerly inhaled the toxic yet relaxing smoke as Beth came to a halt.

"Hey Daryl."

"Beth." The man exhaled as the girl licked her lips and carefully thought of what to say.

"First time i've seen your bike that clean. Long day?"

Nodding quietly, Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah I um.. bored really. No need ta go on a run, no real dangerous walkers threatening ta blow the fence apart so I guess this is what i'm stuck with." Nodding, Beth shifted her weight and suddenly felt self-conscious of her look. Her thoughts were interrupted as Daryl asked her a question.

"Why ya out 'ere? Lil asskicker sleep or somethang?"

The blonde nodded and straightened her shoulders out unconsciously presenting her chest to the older man. Coughing out, Daryl dropped the cigarette and smushed it with his boot. He knew Beth was shy but sometimes it was painful talking to her. She locks herself away and he's not one for comfort or even having long conversations.

"Daryl I want to ride you-" Beth was cut off mid sentence when a fly quickly passed her, startling her. Unbeknownst to Daryl, all he heard was **_"Daryl I want to ride you.."_** Quickly stepping back. he shook his head and spoke a little harsher than normal.

"Watch yer mouth little girl. Yer daddy wouldn't approve of that. Plus I ain't no crib rocker!" With that said, he stormed off to the prison, leaving a shocked and confused Beth in his wake.

"I just wanted to ride your bike one day.."

* * *

Phew! This chapter was a bit rushed so I apologize for the sloppiness and any grammatical errors. I barely got any sleep and i'm stressing without any tea. I hope you guys still enjoy this and continue to read this thing i'm calling a story. xD


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note: **_This chapter is rather darkish. If you can't handle violence and uneasy thoughts, then please leave now. Those who still follow me thank you so much! I will be going deep into these two individually in the up coming chapters. The last chapter was a memory that I chose to show you guys to show the dramatic contrast in their relationship now. Hopefully this all makes sense to you guys. Enjoy and review like always. I want to know what yous think and want to see.  
**Warning:** This is a dark story from here on out until I think they've reached the arch.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Indebted to you**_

_**~~~Present day, post prison attack~~~**_

_"I'm indebted to you, I'm indebted to you, Always. There's something she doesn't know about a secret he doesn't show about. A sensitive sign on his arm, oh, my. She got her skeletons as well, some secrets he knows she'll never tell."-Lana Del Rey "I'm indebted to you"_

Daryl couldn't believe it. He almost left Beth. He almost ran away without her. Of course he dragged her away from the prison but everything got too suffocating, everything got too.. real. Looking down at the girl he was crushing into the cement pebble covered ground, Daryl tried to contain the hot tears that easily slipped his eyes and began to burn and taint the small girls exposed skin. His tears stained her face, neck, chest and even her lips. He could tell in her eyes that she was uncertain. Uncertain how to handle him. Uncertain with her own emotions. He reached his dirt covered hands out towards her and cupped her face. He ran his fingers along her cheek bones and down her nose. He allowed his fingers to trace her neck, shoulders and even the hollow space between her small breasts. She was real.

"Beth I am so sorry.. so so sorry.." Leaning back on his knees, Daryl fell back on the pavement and covered his face as his life slowly crashed around him. First Merle, then Carol and now everyone else. He was useless. He couldn't protect anyone. He was stuck here giving a teenage girl false hope at living. _Ain't ya such a badass boy?_ He could practically hear his brother taunting him for failing like always. Sitting on his knees, he growled out in fury as he harshly began pounding his bare fist into the bumpy road beneath him.

"PIECE 'O SHIT! USELESS FUCK!" Daryl continued pounding the ground as Beth slowly watched his every move. Who was she to stop him? He was his own man and she was a useless child.. She lost her entire family and she couldn't save a damn soul. Getting up, Beth walked over to Daryl and looked down at his pathetic mental break down.

"Get up Dixon.." Daryl looked at her quizzically trying to understand her harsh tone.

"What.."

Taking a deep breath, Beth stared down at him with the coldest expression she could manage.

"Get up. We... We have a job to do.." With that said, Beth turned away from him and started to walk down the dirt road with no real destination in mind. Maybe she could walk to her death. Maybe she could just walk until god pitied her and he decides to take her up with her family. _I don't deserve to be alive.._ She was a good few feet away from the man she left behind when she heard him suddenly call out to her.

"What's wrong wit ya girl! Too tough to shed a damn tear fer ya dead daddy!"

Beth's eyes snapped fully open as she turned to the man a distance away. Her teeth bit her lip roughly before she snapped at Daryl.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER! IF YOU AND YOUR STUPID TEAM WOULDN'T HAVE SHOWN UP TO OUR FARM WE WOULD HAVE BEEN OKAY. IF YOUR TEAM DIDN'T ASSOCIATE WITH US THE GOVERNOR WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN MY FAMILY FROM ME!"

Daryl stared at the small blonde in disbelief._ Was she really blaming me...?_ Infuriated by the words spat at him, Daryl quickly stalked up to the girl and grabbed her ponytail.

"Ya blaming me girl!? How do you think yer pretty little ass ate? how do you think yer pretty little self slept at night safely tucked in your cot? Ya think ya got yer shit together and tha right ta blame shit on me cause ya not crying?!" Yanking her closer, he was able to see her eyes slightly flash with fear before going dead again. The emotionless stare only made him angrier. Shoving her down on the ground, Daryl growled out without thinking.

"I shoulda let Merle bother ya. I shoulda let him fuck ya until you- haha no.. I shoulda took the one too many chances ya let yer guard down. I shoulda tied that pretty little body up and fucked ya like an animal down in the showers. Maybe ya would have learned to keep your whore mouth shut!"  
Breathing heavily, Daryl couldn't process his emotions as a helpless Beth screamed and sobbed in his grip. He looked down at her as she begged him to stop. That he wouldn't do that. He couldn't. She was right.._ What did I just do..?_ Letting the girl go, Daryl got up and emotionally shut himself away. He was wired to survive not to feel. Looking around, he ignored her sobs as he tried to spot his crossbow.

"..."

"D-Daryl..?" Beth slowly stood up and reached out to grab his arm. The male quickly deflected her hands and shook his head as he walked over to his crossbow.

"Nope.. Not getting involved in an emotional battle with ya.. Ain't doing that push and pull shit.. Fer now on i'll care for ya on behalf of Hershel, nothing more and nothing less. Now ya want a friend ta cry to or a boy ta flirt with then you make some shit up in yer head and hope it'll protect ya from yer nightmares. I'll teach ya to fight and how ta survive but anything else is on ya. Done kept my weight around here and now I ain't got shit to show for it 'sides a blonde country princess."

Daryl knew he was hurting Beth's feelings but his pent-up rage wouldn't allow him to stop. He watched her nod and decided to start their painful and long run into the nearest town past the woods and further down the highway.

"C'mon now. Times a wasting and night fall is practically licking our backs."

"Yes.. Sir.." Beth wasn't trying to sound so submissive but now, she owed him everything. She owed him her life on a silver platter. She didn't know this Daryl but from the looks of it, this is who he was before all of this happened. She has a job to do. She needs to keep him intact or they'll both die.

_"There's something she doesn't know about. A secret he doesn't show about. A sensitive sign on his arm, oh, my. She got her skeletons as well some secrets he knows she'll never tell."_

* * *

Phew! That was another shitty chapter written out by yours truly. I had to get this chapter in really quick cause I don't know when's the next time I can update. I'll be busy tomorrow but if you guys want to rp out some Bethyl and other things you can add me on this roleplayer site:

It's roleplayer period me and my id number is 664280. I'm Beth. :) If you cant get it then sound this out:

Arr Pee dot em eeee or roleplayer daht em eeee LOL THE DESPERATION GUYS!

**DONT SPACE IT AND THE DOT IS ACTUALLY A PERIOD.**

Literacy is a must and I para out more than a paragraph and nothing less. See you guys soon! Review and give me a piece of your mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows and all that good stuff. I know I haven't updated and i'm so sorry for that. I've been busy but i'm here now. I'll be posting more often now regardless of reviews but they are a bit encouraging. If there's something you guys want to see or want me to try and incorporate or even any speculations as to where you think this is going please leave a review. I'd love to hear it!**

**Just so you know, memories are in italics AND bold lettering.**

**Warning: This chapter is a little dark and triggering so beware.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: I'll be gone**_

_"I pull the road off of the rise  
tear the memories from my eyes  
and in the morning I'll be gone.."- Tom Waits "I'll be gone"_

Beth didn't know how long they were walking. All she could remember was Daryl's blow up. It replayed in her head over and over. She couldn't get the image of him cutting their emotional ties out. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell at him for being unreasonable. For not understanding her clearly. For not caring to even let her speak her mind. She wanted to cry. Cry for her sister, cry for her daddy. She wanted to cry for Daryl and his lost loved ones. She wanted to hide and never come back. She wanted to punch herself in the face for being so damn stupid and immature. He had treated her like an adult and showed his weakness and in turn she acted just like a child would if they were pretending to be an adult. Beth has officially failed her one and only job. _Daddy do you hate me now..?_

Allowing Daryl to walk ahead of her slowly, Beth quietly and as stealthy as possible, went in the opposite direction. She left her knife and gun on the trail behind her as she began to sprint away. What Daryl didn't know wouldn't hurt. She needed to escape. For one second. She needed to breathe. As she ran, Beth could feel the way the oxygen left her lungs in heavy pants. It hurt to breathe like that. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to stop the pain that clenched around her heart as she inhaled. Maybe she was slowly dying? That would be beautiful. No need to hold Daryl back more than he needed. He had enough on his plate. Making sure she ran as far as she could, Beth looked around the area and noticed a small house in the near distance. Maybe she could sneak in there and die from hunger? Maybe there was a walker family in there waiting to eat.

"It's better than nothing.."

Stepping closer to the house, Beth noticed there was no signs of life. Nothing misplaced and the ground seemed undisturbed. Apparently no one has made it through here. Stepping onto the porch quietly, the blonde made her way inside. She honestly wanted to bury herself. How could she lose Judith? A baby? She couldn't care for a child so she was clearly not fit to survive in this world. Walking around the house, Beth made her way upstairs and to what seemed like a master bedroom. Allowing her blue eyes to scan over the room, she locked her gaze onto some rope. _Rope..? what if..?_

_"I tie myself below the deck  
I pull the rope around my neck  
and in the morning I'll be gone.."_

* * *

Daryl inwardly cursed as he turned and saw no Beth. "What the fuck? Beth where are ya? This ain't funny kid." Turning around, Daryl was sure he'd go dizzy from constantly checking around himself. No Beth. A slight feeling of panic started to rise from the pit of his stomach. He knew something was wrong. He knew he shouldn't have said that but he was mad. He didn't wish for the girl to run off. She was all he had left. Retracing his steps, the redneck examined her small footprints. Suddenly a tight feeling clenched his heart as the worse possible scenarios crawled through his head._ No.. she's going ta be okay.. she's not going ta do anything stupid._

Running as fast as he could, Daryl followed her trail and huffed as the crossbow made it ten times worse. Exhausted, hungry and on the verge of tears, Daryl allowed himself to call out in fear. "BETH!" Fear was the only thing he got as a response and in that moment, Daryl felt like he lost everything. He has truly ended up alone in this world.

_**"Ah little brother, they're not blood. They're gonna realize what you are and then they're gonna scrape ya off their heels like dog shit. Yer never gonna be one of them little brother. Now get yer pussy self together and move on."**_

Daryl could hear Merle's taunting voice in his head playing with his sanity. He knew Beth wouldn't run off to ditch him. She couldn't survive without him. Could she? Shaking his head, Daryl licked his awfully chapped lips and hollered out once more in hopes to get a better response.

"BETH! WHERE ARE YA GIRL?!"

Daryl has never felt smaller in his life. He was hollering out for a girl. Some girl he met at least 2 years ago? he didn't fucking know. She just waltzed into his life and he in turn took it upon himself months later to check up on her and lil asskicker. Covering his face, Daryl shook as the memories started to flood in.

* * *

**_"Juju! I'm coming to get you!" Beth laughed softly as she watched the little baby start to crawl. Daryl sat on the steps to the common room and watched as the little girl tried crawling away from Beth. _**

**_"Pretty soon she's going ta come on a run wit us." Inwardly cursing himself, Daryl quietly continued to peel the apple in his hand as he avoided Beth's looks._**

**_"Us? You're going to take me on a run Daryl?" He could hear the teasing in her voice and huffed in feigned annoyance._**

**_"Watch what yer askin' fer cowgirl. Ain't nothin' pretty on a run. No sunblock, horses, summer dresses or flowers."_**

**_Smiling softly, Beth bent down and lifted Judith into her arms carefully. "Don't listen to him Juju. He's always a little grumpy after he compliments someone or shows interest."_**

**_"Watch yer mouth girl. Don't be assumin' I wanna go somewhere wit ya."Nodding quietly, Beth looked over at Daryl and smiled softly._**

**_"Come on mister grumpy pants. Juju needs a diaper change."_**

**_"Oh no princess I ain't no nanny. I can't do that. Gotta go fer watch. Already wasted enough time wit ya two."_**

**_Laughing softly, Beth allowed Judith to blow an awfully wet kiss in Daryl's direction. Walking up to the hunter, she balanced herself on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to his rough chin._**

**_"Thank you.. For everything you do for us." With that said, the blonde girl turned and left to her cell to tend to baby Judith._**

* * *

Daryl stumbled over to a vacant house and fell onto the porch. He huffed and wheezed as he couldn't stop the flood gates. He wasn't one to cry but his sanity was being toyed with and everything he had under control was now out of his grasp. He wanted to scream, cry out, yell but he couldn't. His throat was parched and his head was spinning. Daryl wanted to give up until he heard something fall. Jumping up in a panicked frenzy, the gruff man bolted inside the house on a whim. Following his gut, he quickly ascended the steps and made his way to the second floor. Running into the room nearest to the stairs, Daryl hollered out.

"Show yerself! I ain't in the mood to negotiate! Let's go!"

Walking out of the room, Daryl squinted as he saw a room with a semi open door. Inching towards it, he saw the door was blocking his view of a chair that was clearly kicked down on its side. Feeling the hair on his arms rise, Daryl pushed the door open only to feel his blood drain. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Daryl bolted in the room as everything seemed to slow down. Quickly making his way to the closet, he frantically lifted Beth's motionless body.

"Beth, Beth... No no no no Beth please no.." Quickly moving his body under hers, Daryl grabbed his knife and easily cut the rope that hung from the bar in the closet. He viciously tore the rope from the girl's neck before hoisting her up.

"Stay with me Beth. STAY WITH ME!"

Taking her to the bathroom, Daryl placed her in the tub. Turning on the tap, he thanked god for the cold spray of water. He allowed it to drench the teenager as he shook her.

"Wake up. Don't you fucking do this ta me girl." Smacking her face, his body went into overdrive as he shook from fear and the cold water. Getting in the tub himself, Daryl hugged the lifeless blonde as a pitiful cry slipped from his lips. He lost her. The last thing he had left. Merle was right, he wasn't one of them. If he was, he would have died too. Now he was alone in a cruel world with nothing to call his own.

_"I tie myself below the deck_  
_I pull the rope around my neck_  
_and in the morning I'll be gone.."_

Daryl cried hard and long. He cried in fury, in pain, in discomfort, in rebellion to his former self. Nothing could ease his pain and nothing could forgive how pathetic he's become. All the while berating himself, the broken man failed to notice the shiver that Beth's body produced. She felt his face buried against her neck. She felt the way his arms crushed her ribs in a painful grasp. She felt the burn from the rope that previously hugged her pale neck in an invitation to death. She could feel his pain through his sounds and she knew, she messed up. Weakly trying to open her eyes, Beth failed and simply settled with a whisper.

"It's so cold.."

* * *

**Well there you guys have it! Not the best chapter but it's what I can work with now. I'm trying to fix my transitions and elongate the time between each event. I still feel like everything's happening in a dance routine form. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 blah blah blah. It feels stiff to me. Eh I don't know. I apologize for typos that I and the spell check missed if that's possible haha. Let me know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: Thank you all for the encouraging words! I'll try to apply the things i've been suggested to my work.**

**OH! When Beth sings, it will be quoted but not in italics. The quoted and italicized lyrics are just setting the mood and are mainly there to remind you of the emotion around them at the time. (**Y'all probably think I should learn how to set the mood without lyrics and I will I promiseeee**)**

**AN: As we seen in the last few chapters, Daryl and Beth are on the run since the prison's demise. They had a part-time fall out which led Beth to try to take her life for the second time in the apocalypse. Daryl has found her hanging from a closet in an abandoned house and he tried resurrecting her through a cold shower and helpless pleas. Unbeknownst to him, she's actually alive.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Hold on**_

_"They hung a sign up in out town, if you live it up, you won't_  
_live it down. So, she left Monte Rio, son,_  
_Just like a bullet leaves a gun." -Tom Waits_

"It's so cold.."

Those simple words in the form of a whisper gave Daryl hope. Looking at the blonde in his arms, he looked over her features as if trying to mentally imprint them so he could never forget them. He cupped her face and stroked her cheeks as he watched her tremble. She was cold but he couldn't take her to warmth yet. He didn't want this to be a figment of his imagination. His calloused fingers stroked her pale lips as a hard frown etched over his features. His face showed his visible discomfort with the intimacy but it also showed the deep worry he carried over his shoulders.

Beth wanted to speak, she wanted to tell him that she was sorry but deep down.. she wasn't. She had nothing left. Not even him. What was the point of her being alive only to live alone? Allowing herself to get lifted out of the tub, Beth couldn't muster the strength to hold on so she dangled off his strong arms. She exhaled heavily to re-alert him of the awful life rushing through her. She saw the weak strained smile that grazed his dry lips and all she could do was turn her gaze elsewhere.

Daryl placed the girl on the bed that was located in the room outside of the bathroom. He cleared his throat and whispered, almost inaudible. "There's.. clothes in there ya can check out.. I'll um, gather our stuff and secure the area.." Daryl made a move to leave but a small pale hand wrapped around his wrist and he wanted to flinch. He really did but he couldn't. He remained silent as he heard her take a breath before speaking.

"Help me change.. please?" She sounded so broken and useless but Daryl felt his anxiety rise and he couldn't help the fight or flee feeling in his gut. Swallowing thickly, he tugged his wrist away and walked over to the dark wooden dresser. Opening the drawers, he dug through them in search for clothing that would fit the small blonde. With shaking hands, he grabbed some underwear and a t-shirt. He rummaged around for some pants and settled on a pair of shorts. She'd have to bundle up for the night while her jeans dried so the shorts would have to do.  
Slowly making his way to her, he acknowledged the purplish ring forming around her neck where the cursed rope once gripped greedily at her flesh. Frowning, Daryl placed the clothing on the bed and shook his head. "I need to get our things. I'll be right outside, scream if ya need me.." With that said, Daryl sped walked out of the room and out of the house. Letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, the man bit at the skin around his nail in contemplation. He knew he had to get her weapons. He would be playing it stupid if he didn't. He'd also be playing it safe if he stayed here with her. Thinking over the situation once more, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and hurried back the way he came from.

* * *

Beth watched him leave through the window of the bedroom. She knew he was coming back but the urge to stop him made her want to cry. She was so dependent and so useless. Stripping herself of her wet clothing, Beth slipped on the new clothing. It was awkward to wear others clothing but in a world where the dead would eat you without hesitation, personal possessions were bumped down to only people and memories. She pushed her wet hair behind her shoulders as she exited the room. She needed to take a look to see if anything left was useful. She slowly examined each room and collected baby clothing, hygiene products and clothing for men. Apparently the family that once lived here had enough money to have two bedrooms for parents. That was unless they were going through a divorce and wanted to stay in the same house for the sake of their kids. Thinking about kids and seeing their family portraits, Beth felt her heart break at the thought of Judith. Oh how she missed the small girl. She missed her terribly and needed to find her. If anything she knew Daryl could care for her. Much better than she could at least.

Going back to the main room, she placed the items on the bed and proceeded downstairs. She examined the living room and located a small fire-place that would do good for them with the lack of heat provided in the rest of the house. Her eyes located the kitchen and she saw a small door next to it. Opening it cautiously, she noticed the shelves and cans littering it here and there. A pantry. The last time she saw a pantry was at her house on the farm. Boy was their pantry big. Gathering all the cans of beans, soup, vegetables and other foods, Beth took them to the kitchen and placed them in an old shopping bag. Placing the bag on the table if they needed a quick escape, Beth began digging through the cupboards.

* * *

Her digging was quiet due to months of stealthily raiding places to survive. She almost didn't notice Daryl walk in and close the door. If it wasn't for the sound of the crossbow hitting the ground, she would have continued looking.

"Oh hey, you're back.."

"O'course i'm back. Think I got anywhere else ta be?" Inwardly wincing, Daryl knew he should have sounded a little nicer. To his surprise, Beth smiled and nodded.

"We have some food here for maybe about a week? I figured if we boarded up we could stay here till we figure out a plan to find Judith and the others.."

He could tell she was skeptical about their survival but she had reason to be. He was determined to find them but the urgency seemed to slowly diminish the more reality set it. Looking over her, he couldn't help but take in the way she looked. If the world wasn't as fucked up and if Daryl was younger and actually worthy of love, the scene would almost look intimate. Beth could've passed as his beautiful girlfriend after a shower. She looked so fresh and young yet her hands proved her experience as she easily began making a meal. It was almost perfect but there was a problem. She wasn't his and the world has gone to shit. She tried killing herself and he was a killer. He dirtied his hands and knew nothing of love and she dreamt of college years and beautiful relationships. He experienced hate from those closest to him and she gave love to those who needed it. _What the fuck am I goin' on about..?_

Beth was worthy of a life he couldn't give her and he was deserving of the pain he got when she was near and he rejected her kind words and subtle actions that signaled comfort. Daryl was in need of a cigarette but he knew that was his anxiety and mind getting the best of him. He dismissed himself with a quiet murmur. He'd like to think that he spoke loud enough and told her he was off to shower but he couldn't trust his voice. He didn't want to feel this way but he did and he knew he would for a long time.

As he walked away to shower, Beth couldn't help but sing the very song that reminded her of everything they had and everything they lost.

"With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips.  
She went and took that California trip.  
Well, the moon was gold, her hair like wind.  
She said don't look back just  
come on Jim."

She sang softly for herself but deep down she knew she wanted him to hear. Maybe it would help him release some pent-up emotions. Maybe it would help her finally realize that what once was could never be again. She scooped up the beans and placed them in two bowls along with some vegetables. She placed the bowls on the small table in the kitchen beside the bag and opened the fridge to examine its contents. She saw some things rotting like milk, so she'll have to clean that out tomorrow. She grabbed two bottles of water and placed them on the table as she gently used her foot to close the fridge door.

"Oh you got to  
Hold on, Hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
You gotta hold on."

Daryl exhaled shakily as he stripped himself of his filthy clothing. He eagerly got in the shower and regardless of the cold temperature, he scrubbed hard enough to remove the dirt and scum from his skin. He almost scrubbed hard enough to welt some parts of his flesh but he didn't care. Things were slowly going back to normal, well as normal as things could be given their situation. In 10 minutes, he was out and dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He never was comfortable with sleeves but he needed his regular attire cleaned and this was as casual as he was willing to go. He felt exposed and vulnerable but he knew it had to be done. Following the scent of food, Daryl walked over to see the blonde standing in front of the sink, staring out the window. Grabbing a chair, Daryl walked over to the front door and jammed it under the knob. The sound yanked Beth from her state of daydreaming and she took a seat in front of her bowl.

Daryl walked over to the table and sat down only to tense some. The table was rather small so their knees were touching causing him to sit up straight. After a few moments of inner conflict, Daryl spread his legs further apart and sat lazily in the chair. His legs were now on either side of hers causing her small legs to rest between his. Her knees pressed against his thighs and his legs provided a strange comfort around her. She felt locked in and safe. Eating shakily, Beth glanced at him and continued to eat as she saw the war waging behind his eyes.

_"Well, he gave her a dimestore watch And a ring made from a spoon._  
_Everyone is looking for someone to blame. But you share my bed, you share my name._  
_Well, go ahead and call the cops. You don't meet nice girls in coffee shops._  
_She said baby, I still love you. Sometimes there's nothin left to do."_

"'S good."

"Yeah, it beats starving.. There's more in the pot if you'd like. I don't think my stomach could handle more than this portion regardless of my hunger."

"We gotta keep the portions small."

"Daryl eat. You deserve it. For everything you do.." Beth felt her hunger diminish so she gently poured her portion into his bowl. She watched him tense slightly before grabbing her wrist. Their eyes locked on each other for a while and she could tell he was silently begging her to stay. She knew the look of a kicked puppy and Daryl looked just like that. Getting up, Beth approached the older man and regardless of his tense position at the table, he didn't push her away when she caressed his cheek and whispered.

"Thank you Daryl. Thank you for everything back at the farm, the prison, here. Thank you for everything you've done and continue to do. I don't care who you were before this. You are a man of honor now and god has something beautiful coming your way."

_"Oh you got to hold on, hold on, you got to hold on. _  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here,_  
_you got to just hold on."_

Nodding quietly, Daryl ate slowly focusing on her words._ God ya say? If yer up there, keep yer warm arms around our friends if anything, watch over lil asskicker. I know I ain't one ta ask ya fer favors but Beth needs that little girl._ Closing his eyes, Daryl couldn't help but miss the contact of her caring hands against his tormented skin.

_"Well, God bless your crooked little heart St. Louis got the best of me._  
_I miss your broken-china voice_  
_How I wish you were still here with me."_

Walking over to the sink, Beth looked out the window and sighed before the words flowed from her lips once more. Those same words caused Daryl to stiffen and think about everything he lost and everything he had. He remembered what he never had before this and he now can see what he has at this very moment. Quietly, he listened to the voice that rivaled that of an angel but signified that of a girl who grew up in a god forsaken world.

"Well, you build it up, you wreck it down.  
You burn your mansion to the ground.  
When there's nothing left to keep you here, when you're falling behind in this  
big blue world, Oh you go to hold on, hold on, you got to hold on.  
Take my hand. I'm standing right here you got to hold on.  
Down by the Riverside motel, it's 10 below and  
falling by a 99 cent store she closed her eyes and started swaying.  
But it's so hard to dance that way when it's cold and there's no music.  
Well your old hometown is so far away.  
But inside your head there's a record that's playing.  
Song called hold on, hold on. You really got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
And just hold on..."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I know there's probably some mishaps here and there but i'm sorry. 3hrs of sleep guys. 3 but that isn't an excuse. I know I should be writing better and I tried so hard to smooth out the transitions. Review and let me know guys!**


End file.
